Harry Potter Y El Poder Del Amor
by Nathan Blackrose
Summary: despues de la muerte de dumbledore quedan muchas cosas sin resolver. es mas que obvio que la gerra ha comensado y vendran nuevos refuersos.sera una historia llena de misterios y romace en la que vendran desafios y nuevos amigos.dejen reviews es mi 1 fic
1. Despedidas

Capitulo 1 Despedidas

El atardecer se veía próximo, aun con un ambiente fúnebre en el aire .La muerte de Dumbledore .el gran mago , gran amigo y sin duda el que hasta el momento había sido el mejor director que Hogwarts hubiese tenido jamás, no podía dejar de sentirse.

Los chicos sentados aun en la orilla del lago conversaban acerca de la boda de Fleur y Bill,

Del posible cierre de Hogwarts, y muchos asuntos del momento tratando aun de esquivar el tema que era mas que obvio.

Después de un rato esa sensación de presión en el pecho había regresado, esa sensación de dolor en el alma , no hay otra manera de describirlo , ron y hermione vieron unas lagrimas escurrirse por el rostro de harry el cual al mismo tiempo mostraba su enojo e impotencia apretando sus dientes.

Se dejo escuchar la comprensiva voz de Hermione para calmar un poco lo abatido que se encontraba Harry.-Harry, te encuentras bien – pregunta que parecía absurda viendo la situación.

Negando con la cabeza este mismo se inclina hacia delante, a lo cual Ron y Hermione reaccionan como por instinto a acogerlo entre sus brazos.

Después de dejar escapar un lamento, Harry responde a este acto, mirando a sus amigos a los ojos comienza a sentir una leve sensación de paz , la cual por la dureza de su corazón en ese momento intento suprimir . Levanta la voz un poco quebrada por las ganas de llorar que se tragaba –tenemos que ser fuertes, viene una guerra y no hay lugar para flaquear por simples sentimientos – poniéndose de pie con estas ultimas palabras una mueca de odio se forma en su rostro. – el momento ha llegado tengo que realizar esta búsqueda y superar a mi enemigo-

Al escuchar esto ron se levanta y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Harry

-como ya te dijimos anteriormente estamos contigo en esto y no importa lo que pase, no nos separaremos- entendiendo que harry aun se encontraba confundido portado los golpes emocionales que había recibido en los últimos años.

no hacia falta mencionar que la vida de harry no era fácil.

Desde pequeño estubo marcado para una vida de retos y dificultades, las cuales aun sin merecerlas debía superar por sus propias fuerzas.

Tomando fuerzas de su rabia Harry comienza a caminar hacia el funeral , que ahora lucia mas apagado pues en el solo quedaban los miembros de la orden y las personas que realmente apreciaban a Dumbledore.

Acto seguido Ron y Hermione lo siguen sin romper el silencio que la actitud de harry había provocado, esperando a que la situación mejore con el paso del tiempo los jóvenes siguieron caminando hasta que sin darse cuenta del largo recorrido ya se encontraban en medio del funeral .

Harry tomo asiento en lasilla mas alejada dedicándose solo a pensar después de pasar unos cuantos minutos y ya habiendo dejado atrás el enojo, una ultima lagrima derramada junto con una falsa sonrisa de optimismo llenaron su rostro .Viendo a sus amigos acercarse a la tumba , decide seguirlos y tratar de dejar atrás sus pensamientos.

Los brazos de Ron cubrían a Hermione, ambos de pie frente a la tumba pensando en la última despedida a ese gran hombre.

Con un movimiento Hermione le da a entender a Ron que la soltara para poder despedirse de Dumbledore; este comprendiendo el movimiento de Hermione y la soltó para que pudiera inclinarse al inicio de la tumba y darle un leve toque con su mano derecha.

Harry ya situándose tras de ellos abraza a Ron que ahora se encontraba libre, por inercia Ron reacciona de la misma manera, acogiendo a Harry entre sus brazos.

Ya habiéndose despedido Hermione se une a los chicos de manera tierna y cerrando sus ojos los cobija con un sincero abrazo.

-vamos chicos en un par de minutos llegaran los carroages a Hogsmade y el tren nos dejara si no nos apuramos –dijo la hermosa chica de cabello castaño quitando una lagrima de su mejilla y dando una tierna y calida sonrisa a los chicos que ya estaban un poco mas clamados.

-tienes razón Hermione todos los demas ya se fueron seguramente ya están en la entrada principal listos para partir- dijo Ron – ademas recuerda que tenemos que hablar con nuestros padres sobre acompañar a Harry en el verano- diciendo esto mientras tomaba a Hermione de la mano poco notoriamente y hacia ademán de querer caminar.

-no creo que sus padres ni los Dudsley estén de acuerdo en que me acompañen durante el verano- hablo Harry con un tono de voz bajo mientras ya se encontraba caminando hacia la entrada del castillo.

-veras que ese no será problema, mis padres no se opondrán a que te acompañe. Solo es cuestión de les explique lo sucedido- hablo Hermione comprensiva mientras se acercaba a Ron y metía la mano que le quedaba libre en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-es cierto, ademas no creo que mis padres se molesten de que te acompañe dadas las circunstancias, veras que dirán que necesitaras compañía – sonreía ron mientras movía unas sillas del camino para seguir caminando y no tropezar.

Harry solo peinaba su cabello al escuchar los comentarios de sus amigos, pues a su parecer el ser acompañado a casa de los Dudsley por un par de magos era mala idea.

-entonces solo queda un problema … - hablo Harry.

-tus tíos –le interrumpió Hermione .

-no creo que se resistan a la persucacion de Moody como el año pasado-agrego Ron riendo un poco.

Ya los chicos habían dejado atrás el ambiente fúnebre y se habían enfrascado en una cápsula de momentánea felicidad, preocupándose solo por cosas leves y y dejando atrás los malos recuerdos por un rato.

-Es cierto - rió un poco harry al recordar la platica que tuvieron los de la orden con su tío Vernon el año pasado – entonces no creo que tengamos mayores problemas – termino harry cuando se iba acercando a la escalinata de la entrada del castillo .Aunque el seguía pensando en que debería pasar el verano solo con los Dudsley.

Hay arriba se encontraban Ginny, Luna y Neville, con sus cosas y con un trío de baúles extra listos para partir.

Arriba y debajo de la escalinata se agrupaban los jóvenes que habían decidido quedarse al acto fúnebre ya listos para partir, esperando la llegada de los carroajes de Hogwarts.

En el cielo, por sobre el lago, se podía ver el hermoso carro de Madame Maxim tirado por los hermosos y blancos caballos alados alejarse de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Antes de continuar hacia la escalera Hermione detiene a los chicos dando un salto y media vuelta frente a ellos, y comenta haciendo una mueca de alguien que se acababa de entender un chiste contado hace un tiempo.

-oigan chicos se han dado cuenta de que hemos agarrado cariño y amistad a Luna, aunque es de otra casa y otro año?-pregunto Hermione con una media sonrisa –

-es cierto-agrego simplemente Harry, no era la primera vez en el día que daba esta respuesta – y también a Neville, y nunca le hemos dado felicitaciones en su cumpleaños y eso que es el mismo día que el mío-

-este año le enviare una tarjeta – dijo Ron mientras ya iba a medio camino en la escalinata.

-hola chicos, aquí tengo sus equipajes en un momento llegan los carroajes y salimos a Hogsmade –dijo Ginny muy dulcemente al ver a los chicos subir la escalera.

-hola Ginny – hablo cortésmente Hermione mientras daba una mirada a Luna que frotaba la mejilla moreteada de Neville dulcemente mientras le preguntaba si aun e dolía.

-donde están papa y mama Ginny?-dijo ron

-ya se han ido junto con los otros, nos esperaran en el anden 9 ¾ -dijo la chica pelirroja como si esto le pareciera de lo mas normal.

-Bueno chicos será mejor que nos apuremos o no quedara ningún carro libre para nosotros-

Dijo luna que acababa de unirse a los chicos mientras les mostraba los carroajes que recién estaban deteniéndose frente a la escuela.

-vamos -dijo Hermione a Harry mientras lo empujaba escaleras abajo.

Con un movimiento de su varita Ginny levanta los cofres y comienzan a seguir a los seis escaleras abajo.

Momentos tomaron un carro cercano que estaba vació y ya habiendo puesto los equipajes en su lugar comienzan a subir.

-yo quiero en la ventana- dijo ron mientras entraba hasta el otro extremo del carro frente a el se sentó Neville y después luna y Ginny, a su lado Hermione dejando libre un espacio para Harry junto a la puerta.

Justo antes de subir al carro Harry se detiene y da la vuelta.

Estaba parado frente a lo mas cercano que tubo a un hogar, frente al edificio que pudo llamar casa y frente al que a partir de ahora le traería tantos malos recuerdos, y le daría cada que lo mirara el recordatorio de que hay a unos metros en la torre de astronomía había muerto su mas grande protector.

-vas a entrar Harry?- pregunto Hermione – se hace tarde -.

Habiendo estas palabras sacado del su trance a Harry se torno y miro a Hermione – claro Hermione aya boy - y poniendo el pie en el primer escalón para subir al carro murió levemente a Hogwarts – Adiós…hogar-.


	2. Las Cosas No Se Dan

CAPITULO. 2 Las Cosas No Se Dan

-Apurarte Neville hay que tomar un lugar –se oyó la voz de Luna que iba caminado dentro del expreso de Hogwarts.

-no te preocupes luna, no habrá necesidad de ganar lugar , recuerda que la mayoría ya se fue a sus casas –dijo Ginny tratando de calmar el apuro de su amiga.

-Aquí- dijo rápidamente ron mientras tomaba un lugar en un espacio del tren y se sentaba ahora no en la ventana sino en medio del asiento a su derecha.

Los otros entraron y tomaron los mismos lugares que en el carruaje solo que esta vez harry tomo la ventana junto a ron.

-no puedo creer que después de este verano ustedes vallan a ser mayores de edad – dijo luna mientras miraba a los demas excepto Ginny

-es cierto ya casi lo olvidaba – dijo Neville como saliendo de un trance.

-No olviden enviarme cartas durante el verano-dijo Luna un poco emocionada pues nunca había tenido tan buenos amigos como estos últimos dos años.

-claro que no lo olvidaremos tontita- dijo Ginny jugando –verdad Hermione?-

-claro que no, cada semana te escribiremos –.

Y asi siguieron las chicas, pero como en otro mundo Harry no dejaba de ver Hogwarts desaparecer tras las copas de los árboles a través de la ventana.

-Sabia que nesecitarias este momento–dijo Ron al oído de Harry mientras extendió su brazo sobre el para darle un abrazo de consuelo. -no es fácil decir adiós a una de las cosas que mas amas -.

Esto iso dar un suspiro a Harry y callo derrumbado en su lugar.

-tienes razón-.Harry estaba abatido, no solo por dejar Hogwarts sino por una decisión que tomo durante el funeral de Dumbledore. Dejar libre a Ginny, pensaba el por que el no se podía dar la oportunidad como Lupin y Tonks.

Neville parecía estar igual o mas en trastornado por la partida de Hogwarts. Sin duda el tendría sus razones para haber tenido ese comportamiento desde que lo vieron en la puerta del castillo.

Alguien abrió la puerta y era la viejecilla que vendía los dulces en el tren todos los años

-gustan algún dulce del carrito jóvenes?- Y después de esto todos dejaron sus platicas instantáneamente incluso Neville salio de su trance.

-no gracias-dijo Hermione a la viejecilla.

-espere, déme unas grageas de todos los sabores y seis varitas de regaliz-dijo Luna antes de que se fuera el carrito de los dulces.

Y ya habiendo pagado esto Luna se reincorpora al grupo y extiende una varita de regliz a cada uno y guarda las grageas en su bolsa.

-gracias- dijeron cada uno a su tono y comenzaron a platicar cada uno de sus asuntos, las chicas de la boda de Fleur y Bill mientras los chicos de Quiditch

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban llegando a la estación de "king cross" y la velocidad del tren se acabo al parar en el mágico anden 9 ¾ .

el silbato del tren se escucho y todos comenzaban a salir.

-Vamos, hay que salir - todos tomaron los cosas y salieron caminado lentamente del tren.

Ya abajo estaba el padre de Luna esperando por ella y con un tierno adiós se despidió de los chicos y se marcho alado de su padre que sin mas preámbulos un poco apresurado abandono el anden.

Neville por su parte al ver marcharse a luna le dijo al oído a Harry – es linda no?-

A lo que harry solo respondió con una pequeña risa suprimida y una media sonrisa.

La abuela de Neville lo estaba esperando a unos pocos metros junto a los padres de un chico de Ravenclaw que parecían exageradamente preocupados.

-Creo que me tengo que ir chicos, no dudare en escribirles en el verano y también escríbanme- dijo Neville mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-claro, adiós- se despidieron los chicos y una vez marchado Neville tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar hacia el señor y la señora Weasley que estaban charlando animadamente con Moody, Lupin y Tonks.

-hay que apurarnos - dijo Ginny –claro- respondieron los demas y apuraron el paso.

-hola, parece que llegaron sin mas dificultades – saludo animada Tonks que estaba abrazada de Lupin, llevaba esta vez un cabello rojo hermoso, mas rojo que el de Ginny.

Se notaba que Lupin había dejado la negación y se había dado la oportunidad dejando a su corazón llenarse con el amor de Tonks, pues se veía notablemente mas vivo y feliz que la ultima vez que lo vieron.

-Hola Tonks, hola Lupin – saludo harry y Lupin solo le despeino un poco el cabello con la mano que tenia libre.

Para este momento ya toda la atención estaba puesta en los chicos y todos se saludan con todos. - a donde iremos mama?-pregunto Ginny después de haber saludado a todos, incluso a Moody dos veces.

-iremos por el momento a la madriguera, de hay talvez cada uno tomemos lugares diferentes -dijo Moody –pues tras la muerte de Dumbledore tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- esto fue como una cubetaza de agua helada para todos, pero rápidamente Lupin cambio el tema.

-Hermione- dijo rápidamente -Tonks y yo hablamos con tus padres y ya habíamos hablado todos nosotros esto antes, creemos que es mejor que vallas con ellos, tienen muchas cosas de que hablar y además tienen mucho sin verte-

-pero…-trato de defenderse Hermione

-sin pero Hermione, son tiempos muy peligrosos y lo que todos creemos mas conveniente es que vallas con tus padres, por lo menos hasta que acabe el verano.

Yo y Lupin te escoltaremos personalmente a tu casa después de pasar a la madriguera.-

Hermione trato de defenderse pero fue inútil, no logro cambiar de opinión a nadie, nisiquiera a Moly. Por lo que solo le envió una mirada de disculpa a Harry y se dedico a agachar la mirada. A Harry no le afecto mucho pues sabia que debía ir solo con los Dursley.

Ya habiendo quedado claro que hermione no lo iba acompañar, solo faltaba que ron tratara de convencer a sus padres. – mama, papa quería preguntarles si habría algún problema en que acompañara a harry durante el verano- preguntó Ron , que realmente estaba seguro de que le darían permiso.

-lo siento Ronald pero tengo que decirte que no, habrá problemas para Harry si vas con el.

Dumbledore que en paz descanse me hablo de lo importante que era Harry fuera a casa de sus tíos sin inconvenientes una vez mas –dijo la señora Weasley

-no se preocupe señora Weasley, yo entiendo las razones de Dumbledore de que fuese a casa de mis tíos sin mayores complicaciones, pues antes del inicio de curso hablo con ellos-

contesto Harry antes de que Ron pudiera decir algo.

-me alegra que lo tomes de esta manera querido– dijo amorosa Moly

ron solo le lanzaba miradas de "que?" a Harry, y le dijo al oído a Hermione – el lo sabia desde un principio , sabia que no nos dejarían- decía esto entre enojado y confundido.

-El tendrá sus razones Ron-le dijo después hermione viéndose también sorprendida por la reacción de Harry.

-Entonces hay que partir - dijo el señor Weasley en ese momento – Harry avisamos por lechuza a tus tíos ya deben de estar esperándote afuera de la estación, nosotros por otra parte nos apareceremos –

para este momento ojo loco ya había enviado los equipajes a la madriguera .

-adiós Harry- se despido hermione dando un bezo en la mejilla, que seguida por Tonks iso lo mismo, mientras Lupin despeinaba su cabello.

Los demas se despidieron a su modo y al final solo Ginny faltaba de despedirse

Ya estando un poco alejados Ginny se detiene frente a harry y le da un beso en la mejilla,

el cual no fue una dulce despedida para Harry , pues el mismo se había despojado de su felicidad terminando su relación con Ginny y ese ultimo toque de sus labios en su mejilla fue doloroso e iso sentir un ardor en el pecho de Harry , tenia que dejarlo atrás fue su decisión.

-adiós Ginny – se despedía harry de una Ginny que ya se encontraba lejos con una voz muy poco audible. Y quedo hay hipnotizado por unos segundos hasta que la ronca voz de Moody lo interrumpió – que te valla bien chico, ise el favor de aparecer tus cosas en tu habitación –dijo serrándole el ojo normal.

-gracias Moody, hasta luego-se despido Harry un poco desanimado.

-no sejes que los Dursley te molesten amenázalos con que ya vas a cumplir la mayoría de edad y les podrás echar cualquier cantidad de maldiciones –

-pero tu sabes que eso no esta permitido-

-pero ellos no- concluyo Moody dando una palmada al hombro de Harry y uniéndose a los otros que en ese momento desaparecieron frente a sus ojos con un ligero "puff".

Se encontraba solo en el ya casi vació anden, y sin nada mas que hacer en ese lugar solo atino a caminar rumbo a la salida.

Como era de esperarse, los Dursley no estaban hay , pues la idea de tener a Harry un par de semanas mas de lo normal seria una absoluta locura para Vernon Dursley.

Después de alrededor de media hora de esperar a los Dursley se empieza a oscurecer y la estación a quedar vacía, la calle no estaba muy transitada y de cinco faroles que debían alumbrar la calle principal solo dos funcionaban por lo que el ambiente era mas oscuro de lo que debería.

Hay sentado fuera de la estación de king cross estaba sentado Harry, ya habiendo pasado alrededor de una hora de haberse despedido de sus amigos y sin sus pertenencias , estaba solo y con hambre .

-blimey, ahora que are- pensó harry desesperando mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia una de las calles laterales a la estación. Esta lucia mas oscura pero mas callada, en esta Harry se sentó sobre el escalón de una puerta grande de metal.

Solo escuchaba el rugir de su estomago y al acomodarse en el escalón sintió en su bolsillo el dulce que Luna le había regalado y se dispuso a comerla.

Después de pasar alrededor de quince minutos mas un rechinido de neumáticos se escucho al doblar la esquina y en un parpadeo un enorme autobús estaba frente a harry en que pudo reconocer como el autobús noctámbulo.

**kiero darle las gracias a los que me dejaron reviews , pues asi me podre corregir y mejoirar este su fanfiction , es mi primer FF pero les juro que la emocion vendra pronto , no soy de esos que les gusta pasarse a lo bueno dejando vacios en el tiempo, esperen un poco y ya veran.**

**Aki les dejo es este cap espero que les guste.**


End file.
